Is This Lust or Love akatsuki love story
by Netta Nara
Summary: one min they all over me the next they hate me and hurt me. what is this? IS THIS LUST OR LOVE


**Fallon pov**

**I sighed in annoyance as my little brother jumped up and down on me.**

**Inuyasha: FALLON GET UP IM HUNGRY**  
**me: Inuyasha I will kill you**  
**I warned but he just kept bouncing away stupid 5-year-old I thought as I pushed him off and stretched my body before getting off my bed and walking down to see Sesshomaru already at the table waiting for something to eat.**  
**me: your post to cook for me not the other way around! IM ONLY 9**  
**Sesshomaru: hn cook**  
**see what I mean no respect for me at all. I grabbed the skillet letting get hot as I boiled water for tea before putting butter in the pan hearing it sizzle and started cooking a normal breakfast of beacon, eggs, and toast softly humming as I hit Inuyasha with my tail, before I put the food on the table and started back to my room to get dressed for the day. puting on a fish nets under my shorts and a plain white tang top and put Sumaru in its case and walking back down to see Inuyasha in his normal fire rat and Sesshomaru in his AUBI clothes before I walked over to the door walking out the door and started walking quietly to the middle of town where we saw Sayre aka, kitty, Sasuke, Itachi waiting for us. as we got closer I hear all the whispers people were saying and turned around giving my famous insane person smile before turning back as Itachi messed up my hair and kitty gawk over my Sesshomaru as the two walked away for a mission I guess. kitty smiled at me as we gave each other a quick nod and started walking to Academy with Inuyasha holding Sasuke hand as they goofed off.**  
**me; should I paint the Hokages or knock over all the food I see today? I asked her only to receive a whack behind the head and neither.**  
**kitty was always a goody-goody not wanting to get in trouble by Hokage-Sama while I caused most of the trouble with Naruto. weird that we're best friends I know but what can we say. walking into Academy I walked Inuyasha to his class room while me kitty and Sasuke walked to the our seats and sat down only for fangirls to crowd Sasuke and fanboys to crowd kitty and I sat next to Naruto and we hugged before we sat down planning how we're gonna color the Hokages tower tonight. I really don't care what happen after that I hate the village and it hates me to so lt mess it up. As Iruka came in the class and started to teach I put my head own a down and started playing with my white hair only to feel a pencil connect with the back of my head. turning around Kiba glared and looked around only to have ino punch him in the back of the head**  
**Kiba; so you're defending the demon now!**  
**Sakura; what up with you Ino**  
**Ino; JUST LEAVE HER ALONE she yelled at the as I stood up and walked over to Kiba with famous creepy smirk and picked him up y the neck tightening my grip on his wind pipe**  
**me; leave me the fuck alone pup." I said harshly before dropping him as Iruka told him to get out his class room and I sat back down and put my had down till the end of class and I jumped out the window behind the tree waiting for Naruto come out.**  
**Kiba; so you thought that was funny earlier demon**  
**I just sat there not even bothering to answer the useless mutt only to feel a sharp pain to my rib and look down to see he stabbed me with a kunai and I stood up yanking it out and watched as it healed and stabbed the Kunai threw his hand into the tree till I saw Naruto and ran over o him only to feel a rock hit me in the back of the head and I fell to the floor with a thud. grabbing the back of my head and putting pressure as I felt liquid ooze out. my vision started to have poke a dot as I started to lose more blood and everyone just left till my vision blurred and I saw something short and red run over and smelled the salty scent of tear as they put there little hands on my head trying to stop the bleeding only for my vision to black out.**  
**I ws awoken by water being thrown on me. opening my eyes and sitting up I looked around only to see kitty with a hose spraying me.**  
**me; at happen i asked my throat horsed**  
**kitty; someone haled a huge rock at your head making bleed and pass out with Inuyasha trying to stop the bleeding**  
**I touched the back of my head and winced at the stitches I had**  
**me; how long was I out**  
**kitty; 4 days**  
**I sighed and walked back into the house only, for my legs to be attacked with hugged by inuyasha**  
**Inuyasha; our ok!**  
**me; yes Inu im fine just tired**  
**I said walking with the boy still on my leg to our shared room and layed him down in his bed before I crawled into mine, cuddling up into it only to feel someone crawl in**  
**me: yes Inuyasha**  
**Inuyasha; im scared**  
**I sighed and brung the boy closer as I slowly started to fall asleep**

**its only the first chapter sowwy if its boring**


End file.
